A Bite From a Bastard
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto is a sixteen year old with an old apartment, a waiting job, and has school. Life seems normal for him and his friends, but what happens when Naruto is attacked and said attacker ends up going to his school? It doesn't help that the bastard was Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly people are attacking him from every corner and alley, and why is Naruto burning in every fiber of his body?
1. I can't remember

**A/N: OK, OK, I know that I have two Fanfictions that I haven't completed yet, but when my muse comes up with an idea, it plagues me and I'm unable to continue my other FFs until I get finished with at least one chapter. Weird, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I send bribes to Masashi, he won't acknowledge my need for his characters. You would think a dollar in change would be convincing enough…**

* * *

"You know I really hate you sometimes Kiba?" He glares to his right where his best friend Kiba sat. The unruly brunette was on his bed a controller in his hand and a goofy small played across his face and his dark brown eyes lighten in victory, staring at the small TV screen. How the hell could this dog loving idiot be so good at playing games? Naruto just couldn't figure it out how his friend could beat him over ten times at his best game. It was annoying and grated on his nerves.

_Maybe idiots are just masters at gaming…_

"Sha' up, I know you love me. You just suck at gaming you dumb shit, so stop being a sore loser." Naruto glares and throws his Xbox controller to the tan carpeted floor with a soft thump. He groans and falls back into the bright orange comforter. He lets out a small groan, his sapphire eyes roaming the creamy ceiling.

"Aw come on man, you can't be done yet? I'm not done beating your ass." Kiba leans over, effectively elbowing in the gut, causing the blonde teen to growl and flinch in pain.

_That bastard!_

"Knock it off you mutt! I'm tired of getting my ass kicked. It must be a bad day for me, that's all." Said teen rolls away from the violent brunette, falling off the twin sized bed. He moans slightly as his head bangs against the floor. The blonde swore he could see small bowls of ramen floating around his head.

_Damn, can't I get a break from hurting myself?_

He could hear his best friends howling laughter and sighs; how come Kiba found amusement in seeing his friend's pain? He was supposed to be his friend so wasn't he supposed to make sure he was still breathing or something? Ya know, be concerned?

Apparently that wasn't the way it worked as said supposed friend roll off the bed and on top of Naruto, causing the air to escape his lunges momentarily. God the dog lover was freaking heavy. What did he eat, cement? Said heavy teen was chuckling and staring down at his friend. Naruto just glares up in return.

_He's crushing me! _

"Argh! Get off of me damn it!" He pushes up against the older boy's chest, scrunching the black cloth beneath his hands, struggling to get the giggling teen off. He didn't see why the mutt liked to torture him. Couldn't he see that he was having trouble breathing?

_He's probably waiting for me to kill over that mutt- loving bastard. _

"Aw come on Naruto, I like being on top, you know that." With a sudden urge to punch the pervert square in his fucking face, Naruto arches his back upward, throwing the tan teen off balance. The blonde sees his chance and pushes Kiba away from him.

He quickly pulls himself up into an awkward sitting position. He shakes his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck. It had become numb after keeping it in an uncomfortable angle. Why did Kiba have to be such a jerk? He was always playing stupid shit like that and it only aggravated the blonde more than amuse him.

_I'm starting to think he likes me for real instead of it being a joke. He knows I don't like it, so why does he insist on trying to get in my pants?_

He glares at the said pervert. Kiba was also sitting Indian style, smirking at his flustered friend, not affected at all by the daggering stare he was receiving. It was hard to feel intimidated by his childhood friend when said friend was blushing, his lips pushing out in a small pout. It was rather cute than scary.

Naruto stares at the teen for another before sighing, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Kiba was really weird sometimes.

"Ya know Kiba; I wish you'd stop messing with me like that. You know I hate it." It was time that his friend stopped with his teasing and such. It really wasn't funny, especially when he didn't roll that way.

_I'm straight, so what does he gain from making me flustered? Maybe a punch in the face, he could be a masochist. He (1) does like to pick fights a lot…_

"Maybe I like teasing you; it's cute man." The blonde couldn't believe the words that had come right out of his friend's mouth. He wasn't serious right? He did look kinda serious though… But that was just his imagination, right?

"That's sick man. Stop messing around." This joke was getting a little uncomfortable for his taste. The way Kiba was looking also didn't make him feel any better. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw something similar to pain in his eyes.

_Is he injured somewhere? Maybe he cut himself on the floor when I pushed him? _

The said brunette quickly grined a wide toothy grin, bringing his hand to the back of his head and scratching at his brown locks. He had closed his eyes and with the other hand waves away Naruto's comment. The blonde wasn't sure how to take the sudden turn of events.

"I'm just messing with you man. You need to stop taking everything so seriously. Uh, listen, I need to get going I guess. I need to run and do a few things before I head on home." The older teen picks himself up from the floor, brushing none existent dust off of him.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that his best friend was lying, and a pang of guilt hits him, feeling that he was responsible for the sudden tense atmosphere. He also brings himself to his feet, walking over to where his friend was currently standing.

"Hey, you don't have to go so soon. Can't you stay longer?" His voice couldn't hide the worry of hurting his friend somehow. Kiba didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care. He simply shakes his head and makes his way to the door.

"Sorry can't, I really do have things to do. I'll catch you later though." With no room to talk back to, the dog lover opens the door and left with a small click. Naruto just stares at the closed door with his guilt over flowing. He was positive he had something wrong, but what, he wasn't all that sure. Hell, they were joking around before he started acting weird.

_I wonder what I said… Maybe he really did have crap to do? He usually invites me though…_

The confused blonde sighs, shaking his head gently back and forth with hands on his hips. Kiba was a mystery sometimes. Weird too, with all his teases and comments. But that was the norm for him. He glances at the clock and rolls his eyes in irritation; he was late for work. But how it got so late, he would never know. The last time he had got the time it was nowhere near the time for his job. I guess that's what they mean when they say time flies.

_Maaan, the old hag is going to kill me. She better not deduct my pay check any or I'm quitting…_

Naruto quickly races to his bedroom grabbing his work outfit and wallet then just as fast, runs back to the living room and soon out the door. He never bothered locking his door sense the neighborhood was relatively decent. There hasn't been a robbery in two weeks which was a plus.

The streets were dark with few people walking them. Some waved and greeted him as he runs past while others just shouted to watch where he was going. He ignored them all the same though; he didn't have time for greetings or snarky come backs. Tsunade would surely dock his pay if he didn't get there soon. In the next five minutes soon to be more specific. The frantic blonde quickens his pace.

_Maybe if I play the role of Kakashi, will she fall for it? Nah, even though she's blonde with a big chest, she's still the smartest bitch I know. The toughest too. Granny doesn't know the meaning of restraint even at her age. She doesn't look it though… I bet all my money for my ramen that she has to have some sort of plastic surgery. There's no way someone that old can look so young. Maybe she's an alien? That would expla-_

The teen's thoughts suddenly are interrupted as he is shoved from across the street and into a darkened ally. He falls roughly to the ground, skidding and rolling on the hard and dirty concrete. The blonde could feel his arms, back, and legs opening to cut and blood was oozing out in a small stream. Naruto finally comes to a stop in a sitting position after hitting a wall at the end of the dark path, his head hitting the said piece of building with excessive force for him to see white and dark commuting together.

"Ugghhh… Wha...?" He brings his hand slowly to the back of his head wincing when he feels the icky liquid that was his blood flowing freely from his new gash.

"Hn… I didn't mean to be so rough about that. I guess I wasn't paying much attention with my strength when your blood was drawing me in." The voice brought a chill to the still disorientated blonde. It was emotionless and uncaring and definitely belonged to a male. He looks groggily around the black ally way, searching for the owner of the cold and emotionless voice.

His sapphire eyes lock on to crimson orbs illuminating his left side vision. Fear was crawling up his bruised spine. No one's eyes should be red, or glowing in the dark for that matter. No, he had to be dreaming or seeing things. Yeah, that had to be right.

_There could be no way in hell this is reality. _

"Wha-cough- going on?" Naruto could feel blood dripping down his chin, could taste the metallic liquid swishing in his mouth.

He could hear a low chuckle echoing closer to him. The man was getting closer, his blood eyes inching closer and closer till they were staring right in front of his ocean ones.

_This is a dream… this has to be…_

"I'm hungry and your blood is the most intoxicating sent I've ever come across. You smell so delicious that I can't simply resist tasting you. This won't hurt as bad as most people think as long as you relax, but you seem to be the idiot to do the opposite."

Naruto could feel his breath running against his neck. It was cold and smelled like strangely like mint. It brought crawling sensations of disgust throughout his body. He didn't want this guy so close to him, didn't want to feel his evil aura engulfing his entire being.

_This isn't good. What's this lunatic talking about?_

The injured teen's head is suddenly pulled roughly back by his hair, making it hard for said teen to breathe and also leaving his neck exposed for his capture's use, which said person does immediately. The blonde stiffens as he feels the man above lean down and bring his warm tongue across the side of his neck, taking some blood that had slid down his tan appendage. Naruto, unable to struggle against the stronger stranger, just stares up blankly at the starry sky.

It was frustrating not being able to fight back. His limps felt like Jell-O and his mind was groggy. Was this really happening to him? The warm tongue lapping at his neck brought silent shudders of disgust.

"You taste amazing." The ministrations to his neck kept going much to Naruto's distaste, the stranger lapping greedily at the crimson liquid drowning his neck. No matter how much he tried to get his arms to work for him, they simply wouldn't move. He couldn't believe he was being molested in some god forsaken ally. Why wasn't anyone doing something? Surely someone had to be seeing this right?

_God I hurt all over. Did this bastard hit me with a car or something? Where did this guy get his fucking strength from? And why the hell does he keep licking my throat? _ _Last I checked blood tasted awful._

"I want more. This small treat isn't enough to satisfy my thirst. I won't kill you though. No, you're blood is just too tempting to have only once. I'll keep you alive for a while, though it won't be all that pleasant in the least." Naruto couldn't comprehend what the attacker was saying.

He lets out a sigh of relief when the man's tongue retreats, only to stiffen when a piercing pain emits from the middle of his throat. He lets out a thrill cry, shutting his eyes tightly. He could feel his blood being drained from his body and a sound like gulping was coming from the crimson eyed man.

_Oh God, is he drinking my blood? This isn't right. No, this is a dream. _

The blonde wants to wake up, has too. But no matter how much he tells his brain to, he simply couldn't escape from the nightmare he was playing in. The other person just kept drinking in his life source, taking it from him. He could feel his consciousness fading with whatever was left of his sanity. There could be no way this was real right?

_Vampires don't exist, don't they?_

Everything fades and all that's left is the sound of the faint beating of his heart.

* * *

Staring down at the now conscious boy, he smiles, the sweet essence of blood staining his chin slightly. His tongue darts out taking in the delectable crimson substance. He had truly never tasted something so mind numbingly good.

_This kid has some rare blood. O negative is hard to come by now and days. _The Dope's blood taste bitter sweet with a tangy spice. _He's definitely got an attitude._ A tough one to tame to say the least.

The raven stares down at the once tan blonde. His sun kissed skin had paled remarkably and his breath was coming out in short gasp. He wasn't worried though; he hadn't taking enough to kill the poor sap. As much as he was tempted to drain the guy dry, he held back. He didn't want to lose the only good source of blood he could find in this hellish town. Hell he was the best tasting human he had drunk from in a long time. Also, changing the Dope into a vampire wasn't an option; once he consumed a creature from the night's blood, he would forever be bound to that dead soul. He wasn't ready to be tied down to one person, especially not some blonde idiot.

_Only an idiot wouldn't resist being attacked and sucked from. I did shove him pretty hard, though…_

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sasuke turns his crimson eyes away from the sleeping form. His new destination locks on to the figure off the side of him, slightly hidden in the lurking shadows. He takes in the older man's long raven hair, his cold emotionless onyx eyes, the long black cloak with small red clouds clothing his tall, pale, and lean form.

Itachi was staring back at him with cool black eyes, examining the blood stains on his mouth and chin. Said man then brings his cold stare to the lying blonde on the ground, his facial expression unchanging. He walks to the said Dope, barely a foot away from him now.

"It seems you have snagged a blonde child. You have fed from him, yet you didn't kill him? Tell me, little brother, why?" It was a simple question, but Sasuke could hear the warning behind the cold words. He wants to know if his brother had changed the poor Dope. He already knew the answer though. Itachi would've been able to sense the change.

_He's testing me. _

He simply brushes the warning away. "I have done nothing wrong Itachi. If you haven't noticed, he is an O negative type, and I have no intention of letting such a rare food source die."

"So you're going to keep this human _alive?_ You know what will happen in the future. Are you willing to handle it?"

He doesn't hesitate a second. "Yes. When the time comes, I'll take full responsibility and kill the human before _that _happens."

His brother examines him for a moment before leaning down and brushing some golden locks away from the tan teen's forehead. "A shame really, such a beautiful creature indeed. You could always change him you know."

The raven couldn't help but let out a possessive growl. This Dope was his and he had no intention letting his brother have him. He's not the one to share either. "I will do no such thing. I will not turn this kid into a monster like us."

Itachi doesn't look up to the enraged raven. He rubs his pale hand over the exhausted blonde's cheek, caressing the scared tan flesh. It was peculiar seeing a human with whisker like scars on either side of his cheeks.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growls out a warning. He didn't like his property being touched by other people.

"I'm just examining your new pet foolish little brother. Your possessiveness is something that should be held in check." With that the older releases the human child and straightens himself. The raven watches as the older raven closes the distance between them.

"Sasuke, I will trust that you will handle the situation correctly. If you should fell, _they_ will hear about this." Sasuke didn't need to know how _they_ were.

"I will not fell." He growls his response, his teeth grinding into each other.

_Does he think I will not be able to do this by myself? I'm not some child that needs to be looked after. _

This amuses Itachi. The raven knew that his brother didn't believe him. Did the bastard know something he didn't? "We shall see. Do not mess this up foolish little brother."

Itachi smirks and soon vanishes into the night.

Sasuke closes his eyes, sighing in the process. He really hated his brother sometimes. Why did that traitor-ish bastard have to follow him and criticize him about every little thing? He was old enough to be left to his own demise.

_Brothers are more hassle than they are worth. _

He turns his attention toward the crumbled form on the ground. The teen's blood was still slick and fresh looking. The open wound on his neck still leaked some with crimson. It was like an invitation to dive back into that delectable taste, to suck on the sweat gleaming pale tan sun bathed skin. He wouldn't take any more though. If he did, the Dope would die.

_I guess I should take him back to his house. I can't have my property just lying around anywhere. _

Sasuke leans down and with one hand grabs the back of his new food's head and with the other hooks the blonde's legs. He gently lifts the unconscious form and cradles him into his chest. He disregards the others possessions, which from what he could see were work clothes, and with a quick bent of his knees, launches into the night sky, landing on rooftops of tall business buildings and houses. He lets his nose follow the faint sent of the blonde's that would lead him to said person's living area.

The raven stops on a high top of a building, a few yards away from a small apartment complex. He knew that the Dope lived over there in one of the buildings, but he wasn't ready to let the blonde go just yet. Not until he left his mark on him. He didn't want other to take what was his and he was going to make sure every forsaken blood sucker knew that this kid was his.

_It would be a cold day in hell if someone dared to take what is mine if they knew who it belonged to. _

He stares down at the blonde bundle in his hands. He looks at his calm tan face with three whiskers on each side of his cheek. He notes that his eyelashes are thick and long, lips pink and soft looking. The younger teen was on the short side but not by much. Said kid was also rather lean. Sasuke could feel faint muscles protruding from under his clothing.

Sasuke took in the bright orange shirt stained crimson and loose fitting blue jeans that covered him. He had lost a sandal on the way there, and a perfectly even tanned foot lay limply in the air. He grimaces at the small wounds adoring the teen's body and the gash on his head he could feel under his arm.

_I really should've been more careful with him. I shouldn't have let his sent get to me so much. Humans can be so fragile. _

The teen had sun bleach blonde air, but Sasuke could tell the spiky and unruly locks were all natural. It was swishing faintly back and forth in the nightly breeze. He faintly remembers that the blonde had the deepest and bluest eyes he had ever witnessed.

_He's like the sun. I bet he's very hyper and annoying. _

His brother was right; this kid was quite beautiful. It was hard to believe that he would be dead in less than a year. Sure he could turn the blonde into a vampire, a monster like him, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't put this innocent Dope through the hell he had paid just because he had a pretty face.

_I better mark him and get him to his place before the idiot decides to wake up. _

The raven leans down to the blonde's neck where he had previously bitten. He could see his teeth marks perfectly and opens his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to lick the abused flesh. He could still taste the teen's sweet life force and restrained himself from partaking any more from the blonde. He continues to lick the wound until the skin begins to sizzle and reattach themselves together. As the flesh began molding back into bare unopened smooth skin, a symbol fades into place. To the normal human eye, the mark appeared to be a tattoo of a circular fan with red shading in the top half and white the other. To a vampire though, it was a symbol that stated he was already taken by an Uchiha and should be left alone.

He stops his ministrations to admire the new attachment.

_Hn. It suits the Dope nicely. But I can't have it showing to the public. I can't be certain that a hunter won't identify it. That's all I need; them bastard's killing my new toy before I can fully satisfy myself with him. _

His eyes bleed red staring at the Uchiha mark, and soon, the small blemish fades into nothing. He wasn't worried though; it would reappear if a creature nears him with the intention of harming said teen. He smirks at the success, but quickly wipes it away when the teen begins to shiver and squirm in his arms. The Dope was waking up.

_OK, time to get you home. I'll be seeing you real some though, so don't forget about me you idiot. _

With that, Sasuke launches into a run, a blur to anyone who happened to look up and examine the star filled shy.

_At least I get a treat for a while, though I really don't want to kill him. _

* * *

_Ugh, I hurt all over. What did I do last night? Wrestle a freaking bull?_

Naruto rolls over to his side only to fall off of his mattress and into the carpeted floor. He groans out in pain but doesn't make an attempt to move. He was too exhausted to do anything, much less re-position himself to a more comfortable position. His head was throbbing.

_I need an aspirin or something. _

He sighs and brings in the scent of the carpet floor to his nose, causing himself to sneeze as dust bunnies capture him. He slowly brings his hand to rub the abused nostrils. His arm argues with him with their burning sensations. He lets out another strangled groan.

Why was he hurting so much? Surely he didn't do anything that tough last night being a waiter and such. Wait… Did he even go to the restaurant?

_I remember walking to the place and then nothing. Did I pass out or something? If that were true, then why am I in my place sleeping or why aren't I in the hospital or something?_

Naruto groggily opens his eyes and stares across the room at the clock. His eyes widen at the blinking time. It wasn't that late in the morning, was it? He blinks a few times and confirms it was in deed almost eight in the morning. Fuck. He was late for school.

_Oh God, I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead. _

He bolts unto his knees and stands up, ignoring his complaining limps. He wasn't worried about them at the moment. He was walking so he wasn't all that concerned. He races the short distance to his bathroom, stripping off his clothes on the way. He tosses them across the room, not caring where they landed. He would pick them up eventually.

He turns on the shower knobs and doesn't even wait before he's in rubbing soap unto his body. He sighs in relief as the shrill cold water warms considerably.

_I need to hurry; Iruka will kill me if I miss his class. _

He stares down at the shower drain, raising an eyebrow at the pink dyed water splashing on the tile floor. His water wasn't that color. It should be clear and colorless, not pinkish and red. He examines his arms and notices cuts and bruises all over them. Strange, when did he get these? They looked fairly new too.

He winces as they begin to sting from the water. He feels his back stinging too with excessive force. Had he injured his back too? The numbing pain stated that he had in fact hurt it in some way or another. His headache was coming on full force. He brings his hand to the back of his head, flinching as pain shoots from the gash he could feel protruding.

_What the hell? Did I get mugged or something? God why can't I remember anything?_

He stands in the shower and lets the water cascade him, washing away the remains of soap. He then turns the knobs and the water stops into a small dribble. He reaches for the white flush towel, wrapping it around his slim waist. Naruto stands in front of his mirror examining his bruises and cuts. They were everywhere; on his arms, back, head, and legs. His eyes look sunken in with dark rings under them. His skin looking paler than usual. Hell, his skin had never been pale.

_Damn, I look like shit…_

"What did I do last night?" He rubs his cheeks, trying to bring some life back into them.

The phone rings bringing his attention to the living room from the bathroom. Who could be calling when he was supposed to be at school? After a few rings it goes to voice mail.

"Naruto Uzumaki! If you aren't sick or dying, getting your ass to school this instance. I heard from Kakashi that you weren't in his first period. Call me back if you really are sick, and I'll find out if you're playing hooky."

The phone beeps signaling that Iruka was finished talking and he had sounded pissed to anyone else, but Naruto knew that the mother hen was just concerned. The blonde never ditched school unless it was important. He runs his hand through his damp hair, wincing as pain shoots up and down his arm. He knew he should stay home and possibly go to the doctor, but the cuts were only an aggravation, not anything serious. He could still manage school at the very least. The head wound though… Maybe it would be fine if his just put disinfectant on it.

_I'll take the time later to figure all this shit out. But first things first; I need to get to school. _

With that he walks out of the room and begins changing and heading to school.

…

"Naruto what in God's name happened to you?!" Said blonde turns and is introduced to a very pissed, but concerned, looking brunette. Great, he gets there right before the bell rings for second period and already he is in deep shit.

_What did I do now?_

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

He could feel the anger emitting dangerously from his best friend's body. What he was mad about, he couldn't be sure. Surely he wasn't still mad about yesterday, whatever happened yesterday? Kiba says nothing but grabs the blonde's upper arm squeezing some injuries causing said blonde to yelp and wrench his arm away.

"How did you get hurt? You look like shit dude." The brunette's voice was low and full of venom.

_Why is he so pissed? It's not like I haven't been hit before. _

Naruto rubs his sore arm and glares at the teen before him. "I just ran into trouble, nothing I can't handle."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. How was he supposed to tell the full truth when he didn't know the truth himself? He examines his friend waiting for the idiot to either snap at him or punch him. It was usually one or the other. He just hoped that the brunette was in a yelling mood.

_I don't think I can handle any more injuries. _

"Naruto I don't want to hear that bullshit lie. Tell m-" The bell shrills through the halls cutting the ranting teen off. Naruto saw this as an opportunity and made a run for it, supporting his heavy bag on his shoulder where hardly any wounds lay. He would deal with the angry dog lover later.

"Sorry man! Have to get to class or Iruka will have my ass. See ya!" He could hear the teen cussing from behind him and smiles. Kiba was such a worry wart. Him and Iruka both. Speaking of the mother hen, he was hoping he wouldn't notice his disheveled look, but if Kiba could, then so would his teacher.

_If Iruka finds out about these marks, I'm as good as dead. He'll strangle me until I spill the beans. _

He turns a corner sharply, dodging multiple students, and heads straight for the open door classroom that would be Iruka's history class. He flies in and slows his pace slightly, jogging to the back of the classroom and sitting at the end near the window. It was his favorite seat and no one dared to take it unless they wanted an Uzumaki punch to their faces.

Naruto places his bag down on the floor and then laid his head down on the cool wooden surface of his desk. He knew that he had ran here pretty fast, so the final bell to begin class wouldn't ring for another minute or so.

When the blonde had run in, Iruka was sitting at his desk grading papers it seemed. He was glad his teacher didn't nag at him or notice his bruises, but with his face and arms covered, it would make it hard to notice. He wished that he was smart enough to wear a long sweater and not his usual bright orange T-shirt.

_Good, I don't need him to worry about me. _

"Glad you could make it Naruto." Iruka smiles in the blonde's direction not caring that said person couldn't see it. He couldn't help but let his smile slip when he notices the shade of the blonde's skin looking slightly paler with cuts and bruises

"Naru-?"

"Morning Iruka." Naruto cuts in knowing what the teacher was going to ask. He could already hear the concerned in his voice.

"See me after class." The teen says nothing, but grimaces into his desk. He was dreading the end of the period.

The blonde closes his eyes and waits in silence for the bell to ring. It didn't take long, and soon the class is being filled with students. He hears a thump beside him and knew who had arrived.

"Morning Naruto. Um… You look like crap. Did you get into a fight you idiot?!" Said idiot smiles and raises his head to stare at a fuming pinkette teen girl. The female teen's hair reminded him of bubble gum. Her pale emerald eyes glaring down at him with concern. He had known said woman for years and they were basically best friends, but he couldn't understand why she could call an injured person an idiot. Wasn't you supposed to make the person feel better?

"Hey Sakura, would you believe me if I fell off the bed?" Said woman snorts and puts her fair skinned hands on her hip, wrinkling the smooth red shirt that hugged sides.

"I would believe that if your bed was six feet high and you carpet was littered with broken shards of glass. Honestly, Naruto, what's with you getting hurt all the time?" She sighs and sits down in the desk next to his.

Naruto couldn't help but frown and sigh in defeat. Sakura was upset with him again. Wasn't he supposed to make her laugh and fall in love with him? Not make her sad and want to mother hen him. He was doing a shitty job about it if that were the case.

_First crush and it's already going downhill. I suck at this crap. Ugh… My head's killing me along with the rest of my body. Maybe I should've stayed home today?_

"Sorry Sakura. How bout I make it up to you by taking you out on a date?" This earns him a slap on the head, specifically on the gash. The blonde slams his eyes shut and can barely hold back a small whimper in pain. Why the hell did the pinkette have to be so violent with a wounded civilian? Her best friend at that.

"If you can spout non-sense like that, then you must not be as hurt as I believed, but I'm still dragging your ass to the nurse after class, so don't you dare run off, or I'll give you a reason to go to the hospital." Her words left no room for discussion. Great now he had to talk with Iruka _and_ go to the fucking nurses.

_Today's just not my day. Wait I also have to deal with Kiba… I hate my life sometimes. _

"Man Sakura, today's just not going great today and it only just begun." He could hear giggles off to his side. He glances at the bubble gum haired teen. She was staring at the front, acting like she was listening to the boring lecture their teacher was going, but Naruto knew that she was just putting an act from the way she was smirking, her eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Naruto, if you would please pay attention to class, and not staring at Sakura, that would be great." The blonde couldn't help but feel the dust of red crossing his cheeks. He could hear the snickers and giggles, some even giving out cat calls. Why did Iruka have to call him out on everything? Stupid teachers. (1)

"I wasn't staring at her! I was day dreaming about… About ramen! I want to eat Miso ramen, ya know!" More snickers and more red painting his face. His history teacher couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"You still weren't paying attention anyway. OK now that that is settled, we have a new student. Some of you may have had him in first, but those who don't, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he should be here any minute, so everyone please give him a warm welcome when he arrives."

Suddenly whispers escalated everywhere.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, oh my God, I want to marry him!"_

"_Lisa had him in first; he's so cool she said! I think I'm love."_

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"_

"_Who's Sasuke?"_

Naruto was thinking the same thing; who was Sasuke and why did all the girls seem to know of the new kid? He must have been someone important or something to get a rise out of everyone.

_I wonder if he's a celebrity or something. Damn, if Sakura likes the guy, that's just going to be harder for me to get her to go out on a date. _

He glances over at the girl in question, only to quickly look away with a depressed sigh. Sakura had that dreamy look in her eyes, and one would think that you could see small little hearts in those emerald pools. So even his crush seems to be in love with the Uchiha stranger. He already hated the bastard and didn't even have to know him.

The front door opens then and walks in Someone Naruto had never seen before. He had raven hair that spiked up in the back. It reminded him of a ducks butt, much to the blonde's amusement. Raven bangs slightly cover onyx eyes. He was pale, not I'm-dead-to-the-world pale, but I've-never-had-a-suntan pale. It didn't look like he had any blemishes and had a slim face. His nose was long and not wide. (2) His lips weren't plump, but not thin either.

The raven was wearing simple enough clothes; a dark blue long sleeved shirt that hugs his lean form, and black skinny jeans with black Nike's.

_I don't see anything special about him. Just some guy with a pretty face. _

Iruka sees the new addition to the room and gives the pale teen a smile. "Welcome to my class Sasuke. I hope your first day is going well for you so far. Just take a seat anywhere you like and we'll begin class again."

Many girls whisper to the person next to them to move, and some even pushed each other from their desk. The blonde couldn't fathom what had driven the girls into a raging fit for the new bastard's attention.

Naruto watches as Sasuke glances around the room seeming bored when those coal eyes land on him. His bored expression doesn't change, but a slight smirk spreads on his face. He causally makes his way to the back where he and Sakura were currently sitting at. He stops in front of said girls desk, much to the blonde's dislike.

"Move." Sasuke's voice was cold, yet smooth and deep, causing a shiver to run up his spine. That voice sounded familiar. But he was sure he had never met this kid before. Secondly, he was commanding his best friend to move. That just didn't sit right with the blonde.

_Who does this bastard think he is? He can't tell Sakura to move like she sitting in his desk. _

The best friend though, didn't seem to have a problem with this because soon she was grabbing her bag and sliding out of the plastic blue seat, and instead sitting in the seat in front of his. He was dumb folded; Sakura just up and left without so much as a complaint. That just wasn't like the pinkette. Who the hell was this guy?!

Sasuke seeming unaffected by everything sits down at the desk, bringing his head to his hand to rest on. He stares at the blonde with those blank black eyes, his smirk growing wider when said blonde glares daggers at him.

"Sakura was sitting there."

"Your point is?" Naruto could feel a vein pulsing on his head. This guy was a bastard.

"My point is, bastard, that she was sitting there and you had no right to make her move."

"Hn. She didn't seem to mind that much, Dope."

"I don't care; get away from her desk and sit somewhere else Teme." He growls the words out getting more and more aggravated with the pale raven. It didn't help that his migraine was worsening.

"No." Something snaps in his head.

"Uh, Naruto?" Iruka's voice was calm but concerned.

_That bastard!_

He jumps to his feet, his chair snapping back and falling to the ground, and marches the short distance to were the bastard stood. His limbs were screaming at him to stop and his mind was begging to shut down. He didn't care though. This guy needs to get his ass kicked. He glares down at the clearly amused teen.

He ignores the gasps and whispers. There was a ringing in his hears that basically drowned everything out, so it didn't matter anyway.

"Bastard, you have five sec-" His mind swims and he is seeing dots dancing in his vision. Naruto's legs become wobbly and soon, he could feel them give out. He closes his eyes and was sure that the ground would hurt, but warm engulfs him instead along with the familiar smell of mint.

"Naruto!"

Sakura's shouts seem far away along with his teachers shouts for someone to get the nurse. The blonde zeroes in on a memory itching the back of his head.

Walking, being pushed, the dark alley way, that voice, red eyes.

Those red eyes burn into his eyelids and everything goes black.

* * *

**(1)- I'm not bashing on teachers. But, as we all know, Naruto doesn't like to learn.**

**(2)- I have no clue what a sexy nose is, but I see male models that have long noses that aren't fat and wide so I just went with what I wrote. Feel free to give me a better description if you like.**

**A/N: So many words for my first chapter. Nice is all I can say. Anyone who has read my other two stories that I'm working on… You can kill me I guess. I'm working on them and I know I need to get the chapters out and I'm pretty sure you are thinking I'm the baka author for creating another story like this. Anyway, I want reviews people. I'm addicted to them. I want some reviews!**


	2. On Fire

**A/N: Hehehehe, hi guys! ~Casually looks away awkwardly~ I know most of you want to rip me to pieces with all the waiting and such, but it's not my fault! Blame school and their homework, exams, essay's, etc. Please don't kill me! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review. I'm watching you. ~Baka Author.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly they are not mine, even after I offered to give him my lifetime supply of Pocky. Masashi just laughed and told me to have a good day before having his guards escort me away from his property.**

* * *

"_Darkness is a consuming thing. It is all you can see, isn't it?" _

_He looks around the dark cavern. He couldn't make out anything, not even his hand that was waving in front of his eyes. Naruto tries to identify where the dark voice is coming from. It sent chills up his spine; the voice was low and sounded like shards of glass and sand paper were clogging his throat. It held no emotion what so ever. The blonde wanted to shout his frustration at the darkness. _

'_Who are you? Where am I and why can't I see?' His voice echo's all around him, slowly fading away in the distance. _

"_I pity you kid. You are innocent, not tattered by life's pollution. Life never came easy to you, yet you never let IT consume you. It was by total tragedy that something worse was forced upon you."_

_Naruto does a one-eighty spin, his eyes flying wildly around the room, attempting once again to locate the ominous voice. He was starting to freak out. Where the hell was he and who was this guy spouting God knows what?!_

'_What the hell is going on? Who are you? Where the hell am I?'_

"_You are with me, and I'm here to help you. Look, this wasn't supposed to happen to you, never to anyone, but it does when THAT catches you in its sight. I would be scared if I were you."_

_This made the teen freeze what he was about to say. This wasn't making any sense. What was this guy talking about? He had to be crazy right? Then where was he and how come he couldn't see anything. Maybe he was dreaming. Yeah, that sounded more logical to his young mind. It's only just a dream. _

"_Yes, innocent indeed. If you think this is a dream, then I suggest you pray that your life ahead of you is only a nightmare and not some hell you can't escape from. I'll be seeing you kid." _

'_Wait! What are yo-' _

_He is surrounded by fire. It's licking at his tan flesh, eating it away. Reds and bright oranges dance around him gracefully, slashing their hot fingers across him. He could hear the crackle of burning flesh and smell the hint of cooking meat. _

_The pain is unbearable. It felt like he was being skinned alive. His heart felt stiff and hurt to beat, like a knife had been thrusted deeply into it and left to rust. Naruto screams out in pain and falls to his knees, hugging his sides as he feels his insides melt and burn away like water. His eyes are tightly shut, but he could feel the heat evaporating the moisture in them. _

'_God, make it stop! Please, I'm begging you! I want it to stop. Oh God, JUST KILL ME!'_

"_Naruto." He opens his eyes and lets out a gurgled blood filled scream as Red eyes pierce his soul. _

* * *

Naruto's eyes open and widen. He was on fire, he could feel it. It was consuming him like fuel, taking away his life force. He gasps for air that won't come to his lungs and shoots up from the mattress he was laying on.

_I'm dying…_

He clutches his sides and falls back into the cushion, unable to stand the pain. He slams his eyes shut and lets out a small whimper. If he was dying, then let him die already. He wanted to be rid of this pain. He forces his eyes open into small slits and glances around the room, which wasn't much considering it was covered by a white curtain. The teen figured that he was at a hospital. Said person could make something out behind the curtain, it looked like a person. Maybe they would help him, put the fire out before it completely ate him.

"H-help me." His voice was weak, but Naruto knew the person heard him by the way the curtains were hastily pulled back and a blonde woman came running in. His slinted eyes take in the woman, her black pants and green dress shirt, hugging her filled out chest, her fare but rough skin, her soft pale blonde hair tied into two tails, and her hazel eyes filled with concern and worry. The blonde instantly recognized the woman.

_What's Tsunade doing here?_

"Naruto? Thank God you're awake." She bends down to him and examines the teen. Her eyes widen and she places a hand roughly against his forehead. She yanks her arm back like she was burnt. She clutches her finger tips as she grows more concerned.

"You're burning up. I'll get you some water and find Sizune. I can't legally give you anything. I'll be right back."

_No, don't leave me here to die alone. Please!_

"Tsun-" The blonde cringes as a new wave of heat passes through him, his chest suffocatingly tight. He curls himself into a tighter ball, his nails digging sharply into his sides.

What the hell was happening to him? He wasn't sick this morning, sure he was beat up, but not sick or anything. Wait… How did he get beat up? What happened before he woke up at the hospital? The blonde racks his mind through the pain, trying to get glimpse of his memories. The last thing he remembered is hanging out with his friend, Kiba.

_What happened to me? I can't remember anything after Kiba left the house. _

Something cold passes the boy's inflamed cheek, causing him to shiver at the sudden relief. The touch was light and feather like, caressing the scared flesh gently as if not to break it. Every movement brought a new small path of cool mist across his face, relieving some of the heat and pain. Naruto lets out a small gasp.

_What did Tsunade get? Whatever it is, it's working. I wish she would put the stuff all over me so that way I can stop feeling this. I never want to feel like this again. I feel like I'm being burnt alive. I need to ask her why she's even here, maybe after she cures me of this illness. _

"Do you want it to stop?" That wasn't his boss's voice or even a female's voice at all. It was a man's. It was low and had a soothing tone to it. It was a familiar voice, but Naruto couldn't place it to anyone.

_Who is this? Maybe it's a nurse helping to cool me off? But why would he ask something like that?_

The teen tries to look behind him to see the person, but can't manage it as heat rushes up to engulf him once again. He moans in pain, praying for it to go away.

"Do you want it to stop, Naruto?" The voice hasn't left its low and calm demeanor, but the blonde could feel the urgency in his words. He wanted the teen to answer now. He almost cries out when the cold comes back, dampening the flames.

Naruto opens his dry mouth. "Y-yes, help me, please."

He hears a sigh. It almost sounded of relief, but he wasn't sure. The pain was fogging his mind making it hard to concentrate.

"Good. Close your eyes and don't open them." He does as he's told.

_I wonder what he's going to do. _

A cold object is pressed against his lips. Naruto could feel the soft smooth texture of it, could feel something cool pouring from the object, dampening his mouth and chin. A smell rafts up to his nose. It smelt of mildew or something old that hasn't been touched in years.

"Open your mouth and drink. You will feel normal afterwards." The teen doesn't hesitate and takes the liquid into his mouth. He takes a big gulp of the cold substance.

Freezing chills swarm through his body starting from his throat to his feet and fingers. It felt like his inside were freezing over, hardening and crystalizing. The pain of the fire was fading, but a new pain erupted. It was so cold that it was beginning to hurt, to drown and suffocate him in a whole new way. The blonde could feel his heart start to slow down to an almost non-existent beat. The feeling scared him.

_Is this what it feels like to die? I hope it ends quickly. I don't want the fire to come back. _

The object the blonde was drinking from is pulled away gently, leaving him gasping for air. Naruto's body was shivering uncontrollably from the cold it was feeling. The pain he was feeling edged away as numbing began to settle within him. His body was shutting down on him.

"Don't worry about the cold; it will fade in a few minutes."

_Ha. I'll believe that when it actually does._

"What's…H-happening t-to me?" Damn, he was so freaking cold.

He hears soft shuffling behind him as the mystery person moves around. What he was doing, Naruto wasn't sure. He couldn't find the energy to look and find out.

"Nothing special for people in your situation. Your body is just experiencing the effects of the parasite from the bite you received last night."

"Parasite? A-am I sick?" There's a light sigh behind him.

"No, you're healthy as any Dope could be. The parasite is nothing more than a small infection that will give you the sensation of being on fire. It… it will fade as long as you keep drinking the medicine. Nothing to worry about."

True to his word, the cold was slowly going away into a dull throb. The teen sighs in relief and takes a deep breath. He flexes his fingers and toes, bringing back some life in them. Naruto then lets the words set in. What the hell kind of bug makes you feel on fire and not harm you in any way? Something wasn't right here.

_Something doesn't feel right. This nurse or whoever isn't telling me everything…_

"You're lying to me ar-" He turns around from his laying position to interrogate the person face to face, but said man was nowhere to be seen. All there was was a window with its drapes parted, letting a soft breeze roll in, and the pale walls surrounding them. Not even a trace of another human being ever standing there. A small chill runs through the blonde's body and not from the fading cold.

_Am I losing my mind? I was just talking to some guy just now, wasn't I? I had to be other whys I wouldn't be better and would still be burning. So, where did he go? I would have seen him move to the door if he was leaving. No way that he could have left from the window; I can see the top of houses so I'm on the third story of the hospital or something. _

What was that stuff that guy gave him?

"Naruto?" The blonde twists his head to see that Tsunade had returned with her childhood friend Sizune. Naruto always thought they made a weird friend group. Sizune was kind, modest and gentle, has dark brown hair, black eyes, and was short of flat chested. Tsunade was the exact opposite with her bad attitude and violent streak, long blond hair, hazel eyes, and chest bigger than two watermelons.

_I guess it's true when they say opposites attract. _

Sizune briskly walks over to him and places a cool hand on his forehead. She narrows her eyes in confusion before slowly letting her hand fall back to her side. She then glances to her friend and shakes her head. The room falls into an awkward silence. Wanting to break said silence, he asks what's currently on his mind.

"Hey granny and Sizune. Can you tell me what happened?"

The two share a look before Dr. Sizune coughs and looks down at the small clipboard in her hands. The teen could see a doodle of a pink pig with a dark blue vest clothing it. It was no doubt that it was her pet pig. The blonde found it amusing that such a clean and prompt lady would have such a messy pet.

"Well, we were going to ask you the same thing. Iruka explained to us that you went to school covered with scrapes and bruises, and paler than paper. When I examined you, it was confirmed. Just from one look I could tell, really. You also have a nasty gash on your head, but it's not deep enough that it requires stitches. Just keep it cleaned and you should be fine. No sign of a concussion. Your teacher also said that you were fighting with the new student before you passed out in class."

She pauses, waiting for the young man to confirm everything, but how could he? He doesn't remember anything besides messing around with Kiba. Wait… Kiba left and then he went to work. Did something happen to him while he was heading there? There was only one way to find out.

"I don't remember any of that." He turns his attention to his boss who had yet to say anything.

"Tsunade, did I come into work yesterday?" The question surprises her, but the owner recovers and slowly shakes her head.

"No, you didn't. I was worried and tried to call you, but you never answered. I should've come to check on you."

Naruto shakes his head and sighs. This was so confusing. "Don't worry about it. You had a restaurant to run. You can't just stop what you're doing to look after some blonde kid you hired by chance."

"Naru-" The blonde waves her concern away and gives a weak smile. The doctor takes the chance to speak up. With a small cough she gains the two blonde's attentions.

"I have come to the conclusion that Naruto has short-term amnesia. Might be from trauma or from hitting your head. I don't know. Before you ask, I don't know if you will gain the memory of the last two days. Usually when a patient loses months, years, or even their life's worth of memories, they almost always come back eventually. This can't be said for people who lose just a few days. It could come back within a few hours or it could be a year from now. It could also never come back. There's just not enough for the brain to go on to regain what it has lost."

The blonde looks away, toward the window, and lets out a soft sigh. So he may never gain his memories back. That sucks.

_Don't forget, she said there was a chance for it to come back, so let's be optimistic OK, me?_

His mind wonders back to the stranger who was with him earlier. Should he ask Sizune about it?

_No, that would just more trouble than it's worth if it turns out there was never a nurse in here. _

"Don't worry about it kid, who needs two days' worth of memories anyway?" He glances back at his boss, who is giving him a genuine smirk. She was a strange one, his boss.

"The police will need them." Both blondes look to the darker haired woman. She glances calmly at the two of them before sighing. The two blondes could be so clueless.

"Obviously Naruto over there was beaten, and possibly robbed. Though his wounds seem to healing quickly, they are still there for the whole world to see. I had to inform the police of this; it's the policy."

Naruto lets an aggravated groan pass his lips before falling face-first into the stiff hospital mattress. He wasn't a fan of the police, not in the slightest. Sure they helped people and solve crimes and things, but they were always in his business and were strict with him. He blamed it on his parents being murdered years ago when he was barely a few hours old.

_I don't see why they care so much. Murders happen here from time to time, but that doesn't mean the cops all on the victim's family's cases. _

"Did you really have to call them?" His voice is muffled by the pillow currently suffocating him.

"Yes, Naruto, I did. I could lose my job if I didn't, especially since you are a minor."

The blonde feels a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Tsunade; Sizune never touched him if she didn't have to. The teen had a suspicion that the doctor didn't like him all that much. (1)

"Nar-" The door bangs open before she has time to finish. He turns his head slightly to peek out at the intruders and wishes he hadn't. Standing before them were two officers, both dressed in dark blue uniforms and black hats that have their badge copy sewed into them.

Officer Rei was short and fat. He heard balding black hair and a thin mustache gracing his upper lip. His eyes were a murky gray and sharp, but the blonde could tell the man had a kind side. He had wrinkles from smiling and laughing too much, and the sharpness of his eyes were fake. That, and Naruto knew said man for years now. The officer would visit him from time to time to check with him and bring him sweets. Hell, the man even watched him every day when he came down with the flu.

Not all cops were mean and strict.

All in all, he was happy that Rei was one of the guys coming to talk to him. The other guy not so much.

His partner was short, really short. About as short as the blonde himself. He was younger than the other guy and had a thick head of spikey black hair. His eyes were blue; they rivaled the teens own blue eyes, except they were cold. And had three whisker marks scars on either side of his tan cheeks. To Naruto, it was like looking into a mirror where you see your other self, your bad self.

Officer Menma was like his evil twin. Always picked own him when they were younger. They were only two years apart and the idiot found amusement picking on his younger neighbor.

The blonde stares at the young officers scars and cringes. Guilt builds into his stomach.

_I see that they haven't gone away yet. He should get the scars removed or something. _

About four years ago, Menma was kidnapped by a deranged stalker that wanted the blonde. When said blonde went into hiding, the lunatic decided that the raven look-a-like would work too. He wanted the officer to look exactly like the blonde teen that he dyed the others hair and took a knife to cut clean whiskers on his face. It was a week before Rei and the others found him.

Naruto blamed himself for being a coward and running away.

"Hello, Naruto. Sounds like you had a rough time recently." Rei offers him a warm smile and wave.

"Brat, I see you can't go a few days without getting into some kind of trouble." Menma crosses his arms and stares at him, making the teen squirm somewhat. He didn't like being around the raven man. The man meant trouble and pain, for the blonde teen.

Tsunade notices and glares at the officers. She ruffles his blonde hair and places a hand on her hip.

"Sorry guys, looks like you came all the way down here for nothing."

"Oh?" Both say in unison.

"Naruto doesn't recall what happened, so he can't tell you anything." Sizune nods in agreement to her friend's words.

Menma frowns and glances to his partner in crime. They silently commute for what seems like forever, but actually only a minute, before both nod.

"Don't care. We still need to ask him some stuff, so would you ladies please exit the room and maybe NOT stand by the door. We don't like eavesdroppers." The raven sure did have a way with words.

_At least he doesn't cuss when he's on duty, or in public with people around. That would be a great reputation starter. _

Sizune and his boss stare at the police men, one calmly, the other looked ready to yell her pretty blonde head off. Apparently blondes just didn't like the cops. (2)

The doctor finally reaches for her enraged companion and the two leave the room, Tsunade shutting the door with a loud, angry, smack. It is silent in the room, Naruto still lying face down into the mattress.

The younger cop takes the first move and walks over to the bed only to sit on top of the injured teen.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, shorty? Feels like only yesterday we were playing tag at the park. Now we barely get to talk to each other."

Said shorty squirms and pushes against the bed to push the other male off of him. It wasn't hard. The blonde coughs, his bruises and cuts stinging, and sits cress-crossed since the other half of the bed was taken over by a crazy person. Who does that to an injured person?! He glares at said person.

"I recall me screaming and trying to get away from you in fear of my life. What part of that was a game?" Laughter fills the room.

"Shut up. You know you loved it. We were such good friends back then. Still are."

"Says you."

"Stop denying it you short ass loud mouth." Gotta love Menma. Ok, Ok, They were friends, great ones. Nothing compared to Kiba, but a close second. That didn't mean Naruto had to like it! It was so exhausting being friends with a sadistic person.

"OK you too. Enough fighting. We are here on a job." Officer Rei may have said it, but you could tell he didn't mean it. His eyes were filled with amusement, and a smile graced his chubby features.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Ok, let's get started. First question; why are you stupid enough to let yourself get mugged?" Menma found himself smashed against the cold, hard, floor, a foot print on his back. Naruto whistles an innocent tune, ignoring his sores and aches.

_Ugh, I feel awful. _

"You were saying, Rei?"

The older cop sighs-he was trying to hide his laughter- and takes a seat next to the bed, being mindful to not step on a certain officer who had yet to pick himself up. He was probably sulking about being treated so roughly.

"What do you remember over the last 48 hours?" The blonde cocks his head in thought.

"Well yesterday I woke up, went to school, went home and had Kiba over for a while. He left and then I think I left for work. It gets hazy around there." Pretty normal besides forgetting. He pondered if he should mention the mystery person that helped him, but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

_Weird. Usually I would tell Rei something like this. Why can't I now?_

"So that mutt's allowed over and I'm not?" Comes a muffled reply. The bruised officer is ignored.

"I see. There isn't much we can do then." There's a short pause before the balding raven stands with a small grunt and fixes his wrinkled shirt. The younger raven hears this and quickly rights himself, standing up and glaring at his childhood friend, his face pink from having contact with a solid mass.

_He deserved it. _His eyes wonder to the scars on the officers cheeks. _He didn't deserve that though. _

The two men make their way to the door, only to turn around before opening said door.

"I'm coming over to your place every day for the rest of the week you snot nosed brat!" Menma was still peeved about him not being able to come over.

"I'll call in on you and will probably drop by a few times to see if you happen to remember anything. " Rei gives a reassuring smile and turns to leave. He opens the door, and both men exiting the small room, letting the door shut with a soft click.

Naruto stares at the white piece of metal before slipping off the bed, landing wobbly on his feet. His back was stiff and sore. Despite this, he couldn't stay still for long. He had just too much energy in him to just kick it easy.

He bends down and places his shoes on his feet. The blonde was thankful they didn't put him in that awful paper dress, and let him stay in his clothes instead.

"And where do you think you're going?" He looks up and sees Sizune standing at the doorway. He gives her a cheeky smile.

"I figured I was able to go home now, right?" It wasn't like he was dying, and he could use a long walk. A memory of earlier pops in his head.

"Hey, Sizune, can you feel like you're on fire but not be sick?" It was really bugging him.

She's silent for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah. It's just when your body suddenly has an increase of temperature, or so you think. It's called a heat wave for short. Same thing for being suddenly cold."

_Maybe that guy was right. _

"Where's Granny?" He just noticed the violent woman wasn't with them.

"She got a call from one of her employees. Said she had to go ASAP. Told me to let you know she won't dock you pay for yesterday and not to come in till next week. Oh, and yeah you can leave as soon as you sigh yourself out."

The dark haired doctor turns and walks out of the room, muttering a quick buy. Naruto chuckles and also makes his way from the room. He's been cooped up in that room for too long.

The teen signs out and practically ran out of the building. It was getting dark outside. He wanted to get home and take a long shower then sleep the rest of the day away. Let his aching body heal.

_It feels awfully good outside for it being the middle of winter. _

Red eyes follow his movements from high up in a tree. A low chuckle escapes pale lips.

"So, that is the famous Uzumaki child. Seems he'll suffer then same fate as them. Itachi's brother has an interesting taste."

A crow cries in the distance.

* * *

He opens the door with a ease and blinks at the darkened room, a small patch of light illuminated just the carpeted floor and nothing else. It was cold in the small apartment, a usual in the cheap place. Their heaters didn't work and his store bought one broke last month. The blonde hadn't the time to replace it.

_Maybe that lazy cheap ass of a manager could call to get the HIS heaters fixed for his clients? He's going to end up with a lawsuit of freezing some ones toes off. _

Naruto flips the switch and stumbles through the apartment as the light darkens and brightens until a soft glow illuminates the room. He stretches his arms, the pain was dull and barely there. It's amazing what aspirin does to aches. The long walk had had also cleared his mind and he remembered some things he wasn't sure were real or not.

He was attacked walking to the restaurant. He could remember someone drinking his blood. It was a weird feeling. He felt disgusted that this was happening to him. He fainted and woke up in his apartment and found cuts and bruises but not remembering anything. He went to school and ran into Sasuke, the new kid. The new kid was his attacker, was a vampire.

_Maybe I'm just mixing horror and reality together. _ _Sasuke could be my attacker, but he just beat the living shit out of me. Or it could all just be my imagination. Either way, I better not say anything to I prove if he did it or not, or even if he's real. _

The blonde shakes his head and walks into the small room, not bothering to turn on the light. The living room glow was enough for him to see enough to reach the refrigerator. He opens the small metal door and lights alights the area. The teen moves containers around till he finds a small bottle near the back. He examines it and looks at the date.

_I haven't had bottled water in a while, but it should be good right? Water doesn't have an expiration date, I think. _

He shrugs and straightens back up, and stiffens as he notices someone standing next to him from the corner of his eye. Who the hell could be in his house at this time of night?

_Maybe it's Kiba, trying to scare me. _

"So, who are you?" The blonde was glad he sounded nonchalant. Can't have the other person thinking he was worried or anything.

"Hn. Thought I told you not to forget me." That wasn't the mutt's voice. This one was deeper, calmer. It was familiar somehow. This isn't the first time he's heard said voice. A shiver of fear crawls up his spine, but he forces it back down.

The teen slowly turns his head and looks up into onyx eyes. Pale skin follows with raven black hair shaping his handsome features. He was looking at Sasuke, the new kid.

_So at least I know he's real. _

Naruto steps back and reaches for the light, finding it quickly and switching it on. He blinks as light fills the room and notices the raven isn't in front of him anymore. He feels warm breathing next to him. He yelps, tripping, and falling on his butt. Sasuke stares down at him with amused eyes.

"Dope." Naruto wanted to smack that smirk right off of him. How did he get next to him so fast?

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" Answers first, ass whooping later.

"Nothing. I thought I'd be nice and heal your wounds. I can't have my food looking damaged and unhealthy." His words are confusing to the teen on the floor.

_Food? What does healing my wounds have to do with food? Does he think I'll feed him or something? _

"Get out. You are technically breaking and entering my place. I'll call the cops." Suddenly the raven is in front of him. To be more specific, kneeling between his legs. Pale hands grab his face, keeping him in place.

_What the hell?_

"You won't call the cops. And the door was unlocked anyway. You shouldn't do that. Lock it next time. Now, shut up and let me heal you." Sasuke inches closer to the blonde's face. Said blonde raises his hands to push him away, but the raven quickly retrains them with one of his own hands. The action causes him to fall back into the floor without anything keeping him up. He struggles against the other males grip.

_Damn, this guy's strong. Maybe he really is a vampire…_

"Let me go bastard!"

"Shut up. You are really annoying." The raven was straddling him now. Said raven grabs the hymn of his shirt and swiftly pulls it up until it's covering Naruto's flustered face.

"Now, where should I start? You're stomach looks fine, but I'm sure your back is scrapped up pretty bad. I think I'll start with your arms first though." The blonde could feel the person on top of him move; see his shadow looming over his face. He could feel cold breath hitting his arms. He struggles harder, turning one way then the other, but to no avail.

_This isn't good. _

Something slick and warm runs over cuts and messages at the dark blemishes. A blush dust over tan cheeks as the teen realizes what that slick object is. His body burned under the man's touch.

_Oh God, he licking me… _

The ministrations continue until Naruto could feel both of his arms begin to itch like crazy. It was like ants were running up and down them. He felt disgusted that he couldn't do anything to stop the pervert from having his fetus way with his arms.

"Now the back." The blonde is released momentarily and he tries to run away; like hell was he giving the raven another chance to touch him. He turns so that he's on his stomach, shirt still block his vision, and pushes himself to his hands and knees, before his arms are grabbed quickly and his chest smashes against the tiled floor. His breath leaves him and begins gasping for oxygen.

_Shit, I wasn't quick enough. I have to get away from this guy! _

"Tch. Dope, stop resisting. The faster you corporate, the better you'll feel and the faster this ends."

The restrained teen blushes as he realizes his position, his breath coming in short gasp. Head to the floor and ass in the air. His face grows hotter as he hears deep chuckling right above him.

"I like you being under me, don't you? I wouldn't mind doing this again in the bed." It should be illegal for a person to feel this hot and flustered. His heart is beating fast and he's trembling. Yes, he's scared. He doesn't want this man to touch him, lick him, anything. He just wants this guy to go away and never come back. He hates that his body was reacting this way. How it warmed to the raven's touch, make him blush and feel flustered. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

_This can't be happening. _

He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable. It doesn't come; instead the blonde hears a sigh and Sasuke let's go of his arms. Naruto opens his eyes and slowly sits up, pushing his shirt back in place. He turns his head to his attacker and blinks at him. The raven was sitting, legs crossed, and glaring at him.

"What?" He growls.

The teen dents his brows in confusion. "You stopped."

"Hn."

"Why?"

"Would you rather me continue?"

He quickly shakes his head no, face still red but it was fading.

"Your whining was annoying. I didn't want to hear it anymore. Healing you isn't worth that."

Healing? Sure he's heard that saliva can make injuries heal quicker, but that's not an excuse to start licking some random stranger. The blonde looks down at his arms and gasp; they were void of any wounds or bruises.

"Don't look so shocked. Vampires have strong healing remedies in our saliva, better than you humans. Dope."

The word vampire has Naruto's mind swirling and he faints.

_Wait, why am I fainting if I knew he was one?!_

* * *

Sasuke blinks down at the unconscious body. He closes his eyes and sighs, rubbing one of his temples slowly.

"Great, my food source likes to faint all the time. First time was my fault I'll give him that."

He stares down at the human child and smirks. The Dope's skin tasted almost as good as his blood. Definitely a great source of food, this one. He remembers the feel of the tan kid underneath him; it felt good.

_I wonder how he's in bed. He smells like a virgin… No, I will not have sex with this idiot. I barely know the guy and I doubt he would want me fucking him into the bed, table, couch, couch sounds nice…No I won't. I don't want to start getting attached to something that will die soon. I refuse to turn him into a vampire also. _

The raven examines the sleeping form and lets his smirk widen. He could see the blonde's tan back due to his shirt being ruffled from the falling boy. He could make out a few scrapes. With the idiot asleep, he won't complain about anything. A mischievous glint forms in his eyes.

_I'm just healing him. Nothing more, nothing less. He won't feel a thing either. From what I can tell, the guy sleeps like the dead. (3)_

"It's your fault for passing out like an idiot. At least your wounds will be gone."

He begins to inch his way over to the unsuspecting sap.

* * *

**(1)-In the anime, Sizune is always weary of Naruto. I think she warms up to him though. Haha.**

**(2)-Not true, Naruto. You and That gambler of a Hokage do. I love you Tsunade!**

**Tsunade-Hmmm… Says the woman who likes to compare my package to watermelons…**

**(3)- He meant when he was carrying him home in chapter one. **

**A/N: Hahaha, I know you have been waiting for the second chapter for what, months?! I know I'm slacking. I'm sorry! To clear it up before questions start; yes that was Sasuke curing Naruto and no, that wasn't him in the trees. So what do you think about Sasuke's perverted side? At least he doesn't try to jump Naruto's bones while he's sleeping haha. Let me know what you think, OK? I love reviews! Might make me get the next chapter out sooner, eh? REVIEW! ~Baka Author.**


	3. Dodge the Water Bottle

A/N: Hey! Hey! Look who it is! The Baka author! -Listens to the crickets applauding...- So yeeeahhh... Summer breaks here so I can go all out and update more frequently! Aren't you guys so lucky? No? Okay... Just kidding! I know you guys want to strangle me senseless haha. ~Baka Author

Disclaimer: Masashi do you want to give me your characters? Come on and say yes! I won't bother you anymore, not a thing more. It's like I've gone away! Will you give me your characters? Yes it has to be them all… "Go away you lunatic!" OK byyyyyeeeeeee. -Yes I just used a frozen reference.-

Naruto:I think she's finally lost it...

Everyone else: Agreed.

...

_'Such a pitiful thing you are.'_

_"Who are you? Is this the same guy from earlier?"_

_Naruto looks around the darkened room, once more unable to see. He could here water droplets falling into water in the distance. The smell of burning sulfur and mold mixed the air. _

_'Yeah, the one and only. Listen kit, to live you need to kill, got it? Kill and all will be healed. Kill before it's too late.' _

_The words chilled the teen. "What do you mean? Kill? Kill what?"_

_The voice didn't answer. _

_..._

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and stares directly into the side of his wooden nightstand next to his bed. He blinks a few times before twisting and righting himself on the bed, sitting up with his shoulders slouched over. He stifles a yawn and stretches his arms, enjoying his muscles stretch and his spine popping.

_Wow, I feel great! Haven't woken up like this in a while._

He stiffens and slowly lowers his arms back to his side, awareness finally setting in. He wasn't aching or felt drained. He actually felt better than ever.

_That shouldn't be possible. I should still be injured! I know that I didn't dream this crap!_

Memories of last night feel his mind. Sasuke was in his apartment, waiting for him, licking him, his wounds itching. A dust of red shades his tan face. He could still feel that bastard's warm tongue still on him lapping at his wounds, his body heating up at the sensation.

The reason he was feeling better was because of the ravens' tongue on him. Sasuke was a vampire. His saliva healed him. It wasn't hard to figure out once the bastard broke into his house and did what he did. He remembered what happened that day he didn't show up for work. Sasuke had attacked him.

_I passed out didn't I... I bet he licked my wounds again! What the hell!_

"Argh! That bastard! How dare he come in and molest me!" Naruto slumps back into the mattress, his hands pressed on top of face. He lets out an annoyed and embarrassed groan. He could feel his heated cheeks against his palms.

"I saw it as healing my property." Someone was in the teen's room with him. Someone with a very familiar voice.

The blonde jumps and jerks up in bed, looking wildly around for the culprit. His sapphire eyes land on onyx ones. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning against his bedroom window panel. His skin practically shining in the morning light. His face was calm and showed no emotion. Light bounced off his dark lashes and his raven black hair seemed a deep blue color in the shining light. He was wearing a white zip shirt with a high collar, loose black jeans, black shoes that opened up at the end, revealing pale feet. He had a simple purple jacket wrapped around his mid-section.

The raven looked breath taking, but Naruto just wanted to punch that pretty face right out the damn window. That bastard had the goal to molest him then spend the night at his place?! Was this guy insane or something?

_Well... He is a vampire... I'm surprised I'm not freaking out about this. I guess figuring it out earlier and fainting got the entire freak out of me. Wait... did he just fucking call me his PROPERTY?!_

"What did you just call me?" He had to be sure he was murdering for the right thing. Hell, he would probably still do it! The fucker molested him with his tongue! A shiver went through the teen's body. Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Sasuke smirks and pushes off the panel, striding to where the blonde sat, stopping just short of a foot in front of said blonde. "I called you my property, Dope."

Yep the guy was dying, no doubt about it. Naruto lets out a battle cry and tackles the vampire before him, managing to wrap his tan arms around Sasuke's waist before said raven vanishes and instantly causes Naruto to get a face full of carpet, his legs still on the bed slightly. The blonde groans and lets out a small sneeze. Stupid dust bunnies.

He could hear a chuckle behind him and rage filled him. That Teme was LAUGHING at him! How dare he! The blonde brings his legs to the ground and pushes himself to his feet. He spins around and spots his victim lounging near the wall opposite from him.

_He's so going to die!_

Naruto sprints and pulls back his elbow, his hand fisting into a ball that was aimed toward a certain raven's face. The teen brings his fist forward only to have the raven catch the flying appendage like it was a stuffed toy thrown by a toddler and not even batting an eye about it. The wind from the blow barely made the raven's hair move.

_The hell?!_

"Nice try Dope, but you're going to have to try harder to beat me, one of the undead with powerful skills." The raven pulls the hand he was still holding past him causing the blonde to stumble forward. Sasuke then swiftly pushes his palm into the blonde's abdomen, pushing the teen up and over his shoulder. Naruto lets out a groan as his stomach stings and his body smacks roughly with the wall, making a loud thump noise that was sure to bring complaints from the neighbors.

Naruto stares dumbly at the ceiling, half his body aligned with the wall and his neck bent toward his chest. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

_What just happened? He legit just picked me up like a rag doll and tossed me. TOSSED me! _

A shadow and face blocked the blonde's nice view of his ceiling. Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes alight with amusement. Did he really think this was funny?

"What?" Naruto wanted to wipe that look clean off the Teme.

"Are you finished trying to attack me?"

"No!"

A small chuckle. "Really? I guess you like your ass handed to you then."

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed and let his body fall to the floor and then quickly righted himself into a sitting position. Noticing the Uchiha was standing in close range fire, he swipes a leg out and smacks the raven's ankles together causing said person to slip and fall forward. Right on top of Naruto.

The blonde groans at the pressure on top of him. He looks up and notices Sasuke's face was close to his. Too close. Their lips were almost touching. Naruto could feel cold breath pressing against his lips and cheeks. The bastard's eyes held amusement in them, but also something cold. It chilled the teen.

"If you wanted me to top you, all you had to do was ask." Sasuke's lips gently brushed against the blonde's at every word. Naruto, embarrassed, quickly pushed the raven away and used the wall to bring himself to his feet.

_We practically kissed! (1) Why am I not punching this guy's brain out? How come I don't feel disgusted by all this?! Last night I knew I felt wrong! Maybe it's because it's too early in the day for this?..._

"I would never want you to top me. Now what are you doing here?" Naruto leaned against the wall and eyed the raven who was now across the room warily. He didn't want a repeat of getting his ass handed to him as Sasuke had so nicely put it.

_I just wasn't ready is all. When I try again, I will plan my moves better. _

Sasuke sighed and glanced out the window he was standing in front of. The light was back on him and Naruto couldn't help but think that the vampire looked more like an angel than a demon. It was kinda ironic really.

"You know I'm a vampire, and I've had your blood already. That makes you mine. I don't like my things straying too far from me, so I'm here to make sure no one tries to steal you." He looks back over to the blonde teen.

"Hey! I'm no one's 'thing'!" Naruto takes a moment to repeat what the raven had said to him in his head.

"What do you mean by not wanting someone to steal me?"

The blonde blinks and suddenly Sasuke is beside him, also leaning against the wall. Their shoulders touched slightly. He moved so fast that the blonde barely reacted.

"Wha-" Naruto stutters at how quickly the bastard was able to reach him. The ability scared him slightly. He knew he would never be able to out run him if he tried.

"To answer your question; vampires and other demons roam here. Some will know not to touch and keep their distance. Others will purposely try to take you. They love the thrill of taking others possessions. Especially an Uchiha's food source."

It took a moment for the blonde to process the new information. Other demons were out there. They wanted him and anyone else they chose. Some would come after him. He was in danger basically. Naruto didn't feel safe in this town anymore.

_What have I been dragged into? Can I never feel safe again knowing that monsters lived among us? What if I have talked to people who were monsters but I never knew? _

The blonde didn't like the thought of him being friends with monsters, but they haven't hurt him yet so that meant that they were good ones, right? Besides that, why was the Teme making it sound like the monsters would purposely 'steal' him because he now 'belonged' to an Uchiha.

"Why are Uchiha's so special?" He was curious. The way the raven spoke, the demons either feared the Uchiha's or they wanted them crushed.

Naruto could hear a sigh and glances over. Sasuke had his head dipped to the side giving the appearance of sleep while standing. It was creepy to say the least. What was creepier was when the raven straightens his head and stares directly over at the blonde. Deep blue clashed with deep black. The blonde blinked and quickly looked away, embarrassed that he got caught staring at the vampire.

"Uchiha's are the purest of vampires. We are the oldest and strongest. We possess special abilities that no other demon clan could inherit. We're the undead royalty in most cases. Only two clans could rival us and one of them has been terminated."

"Why?" Naruto was surprised at how calm he felt. Last night he was a raging mess. Now it was like he was discussing this likes friends or civilized people. He would never see this guy beside him as a friend.

"No one knows. Some think it was because of their sealing abilities and others because of their actual demon form and power all together. It happened years ago and already the clan is being forgotten. I didn't care enough to do any further research. I just know that the Uchiha's didn't want anything to do with them."

Naruto looks away from the vampire teen to stare out the window. This just didn't make any sense. All his life he had been told that the monsters hiding under his bed weren't real. Then why was he in the same room as one? Talking to one and discussing about monsters? Ones that wanted to kill him now.

Speaking of things wanting to kill him. "What time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon."

It's silent as he lets that sink in.

"So I've missed school?" Iruka was going to kill him. He looks over at Sasuke.

"Yeah. Your teacher called and asked about you. He then said something about a Menma coming by later."

Well this day just got worse. The blonde whines and bangs his head against the wall. He was happy that his head wasn't killing him anymore. Naruto had to admit Sasuke healing him was a great thing. Not like he would have ever told Sasuke that.

_That bastard's head would swell. Ugh, why does Menma have to come over?! All he ever does is pick on me. Which reminds me…_

He glares over at the man next to him. "Get out."

The raven makes no move to leave. The teen just snorts and gives the blonde an expressionless stare.

"No."

"Teme! I said get out! I can't have Menma coming over and asking why you are here!"

"Then don't let him in and send him on his way." Naruto's eye twitched slightly at the raven. He wanted Sasuke to leave now, not in an hour or whenever the bastard left, but now.

"You don't know Menma. He'll just break in and make himself at home then accuse me of being in a relationship with you. So get out." The blonde watches as the raven teen makes no move to leave, just stands there looking like a bastard.

This was getting really annoying. The vampire needed to leave, now. Who the hell ever heard of a vampire out in the day time anyway?

That troubled Naruto slightly; how was Sasuke out in the light? Wasn't he supposed to turn to dust as soon as sunlight hits him?

"Hey, how come you are out during the day light? Doesn't it hurt you?" The raven snorts and smirks over at the blonde.

"Just a stupid accusation you humans tell yourself that way you won't be afraid twenty-four-seven. Just like garlic and holy water. That crap doesn't work."

The blonde pauses for a moment; wondering if he should ask the raven or not. What could it hurt?

"Does anything hurt you guys?"

Sasuke is silent for what seems to be forever but is only a few minutes. It's a weird feeling; waiting on answers that may never come.

_He's not going to answer me, is he? Why would he want to tell his secrets to someone who could use the information to kill him?_

"You kill different beings in different ways. For example, You kill a mermaid by giving them a kiss laced in sea salt."

Naruto draws a blank line at that. A mermaid? There are mermaids out there and you kill them with salt?! The hell, don't mermaids live in oceans, or something?! How does that make any sense. Sasuke notices the blonde's confusion and sneakers at the younger man.

"More stereotype rumors I'm assuming. Mermaids don't live in the ocean. They live among humans, have two feet, and can't breath underwater. I gave no clue where you people came to the conclusion that mermaids have tails, but they don't. They simply can just hold their breath for hours and swim with their feet and legs pressed together. They don't go into the oceans, but do like ponds, rivers, and lakes."

Naruto shakes his head, still surprised by everything, but oddly calm about it. His world has just been turned into a fantasy and the legends are false. He walks around toward his open bedroom door. He needed to get the raven out before Menma got here. Sasuke just remains at the wall.

_Wait... why would anyone want to kill a mermaid? Aren't they supposed to be friendly creatures that talk to flounders and crabs?_

Sasuke seemed to know what Naruto was thinking. It was starting to get creepy for the blonde."Dope, mermaids are cannibals that eat humans and their own kind. They drown their victims and devour them while staying underwater. That's why people go missing after they go swimming by themselves and no one ever sees them again. A good strategy for the most part."

"Oh." That's all the blonde teen had to say. His mind just couldn't take all that in a at the moment. He couldn't help but notice that Sasuke never answered his question.

"So how do you kill a vam-"

There is a loud battle cry before Naruto is tackled from behind and pushed into the carpeted floor roughly. Something heavy is on top of him, squeezing the life out of him.

_The hell is on me?!_

"NARRRRRUTO! How come you didn't answer the phone?! Or the door?! I thought you were dead or something! You bastard, you were ignoring me weren't you?!"

The blonde lets out an aggravated sigh; he would know that voice anywhere. Menma finally showed up. He pushes himself up, causing the raven haired policeman to fall on his butt. He sits and rubs his head while looking around for a certain raven bastard. He's nowhere to be seen. Good. The Teme left. Naruto turns his attention to Menma who's glancing around the room with distaste.

"You LIVE here? How's that possible? This place is a dump and I feel like I'm going to have to make an arrest every time I walked by an ally way on the walk over here. Hell I'm surprised you haven't been killed in your sleep yet, or that you haven't been molested and raped. Look at how easy it was for me to break in. What happened to you living with Iruka in that nice neighborhood?"

Naruto sighs at the man before him. Menma could be so judgmental. It wasn't like all shady looking areas were destined for criminal activity. Even though most probably were.

"It's not that bad. It's quiet for the most part, and believe it or not, there is hardly any crime."

Menma gives the teen a doubtful look. That bastard. The blonde glares at the older man.

"Soooo, how's the injuries coming along?" Menma stares at the vanished bruises on Naruto's face.

"Wait, they're gone? Did you wear make-up to cover them up? Gawd, you are such a girl!" Menma pounces on the blonde again, swaddling his waist, and taking his hand and rubbing it against Naruto's scarred cheek. The blonde watches the policeman's face turn to confusion. That wasn't good; Menma getting suspicious of things leads only to trouble.

"Get off! You're heavy." For once, Menma does as he is told. The blonde coughs and pulls himself into a sitting position, scratching the back of his head.

The raven was looking at him weirdly. Like he was looking fro something, but unable to find it. It was making the teen uncomfortable. Naruto squirms in his spot.

"Hey, dude? You OK?"

Menma doesn't respond, but instead gets to his feet and walks into the kitchen. Naruto, confused, follows the man.

_What's going on with Menma? Did he have a bad lunch or something? Maybe he hasn't gotten enough sleep yet. He's acting weird. _

Menma goes into the fridge and pulls out a water bottle. It was the same one from last night. He had forgotten to drink it. The officer opens the bottle and brings his lips to the rim. Instead of drinking it though, he whispers to it. OK, now that was weird. Why is he talking to a bottle of water? Asking permission to drink it?

"Eh... Menma? What are you doing? Are you OK?" Said person looks up from the water. He gives the blonde a glare.

"May you take the night into the light." Menma throws the water bottle at Naruto, hitting him square in the face. Water splashes all over him as he falls to the ground, holding his nose and groaning. The blonde opens and eye and shoots daggers over at his friend, furious about had just happened.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that? That fucking hurt!"

Menma blinks down at the teen and bends down, tilting his head in confusion.

"I was wrong? That's a first..." He reaches out a hand to Naruto, offering to help him up. The blonde glares at the hand and smacks it away, getting up on his own. He rubs his nose, still glaring at the raven before him. He kicks the half empty water bottle to the side.

_I think Menma is on drugs... What the hell is his problem?!_

Menma smiles and gives an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Something Naruto had picked up from him.

"Heh... Sorry about that... Thought you were some demon the way your wounds healed so quickly. My bad, my bad."

Naruto just stares at the officer. Did this bastard honestly throw a water bottle in the face because he thought the blonde was a fucking MONSTER?! The raven was so dead. He takes a step toward the cowarding man. He stops just short of knocking the shit out of him.

_Wait. Does he know about monsters? The demons that Sasuke was talking about? Why would he throw a bottle of water at his face if he didn't know something._

"You said demons...What did you mean?" Naruto looks at the copy of himself. His eyes zone onto the scars on the man's cheeks. Guilt hits him as he looks at the scars. Menma just stares at Naruto.

"Heh... Don't worry about it brat. I have been watching way to many monster horror movies." The raven rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Naruto sighs and looks off to the side. His hair was soaked and strands sticking to the side of his face. He rubs his sore nose and goes over what Menma had just said to him. He knew that was bull. Menma was an awful lair. A fox could realize he was lying if the man said he had treats but didn't. It was a wonder that he made it into the police forces. Naruto bet he sucked at interrogations.

It's whatever though. Naruto could live with Menma lying to him. He didn't want to know about demons or the most part. Forget what he was talking about with Sasuke. As long as they didn't bother him he was cool with not knowing.

He runs his fingers through his wet hair and looks back to Menma. The raven was looking intently at the blonde.

"What Menma? Going to throw a can soda at me this time?" The blonde gets in front of the refrigerator just to be sure he doesn't try that. His nose already hurt enough that it felt broken, he didn't want it broken for real though.

Menma smiles and chuckles at that. "No, I don't need to be arrested for assaulting an idiot. I was wondering how your wounds healed so quickly. Wounds don't heal that quickly ya know."

True. Wounds don't heal that fast. He needs to come up with an excuse for them healing as quickly as they did. Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm not really sure. I rubbed some ointment on my wounds and went to sleep, woke up feeling like a million bucks. I guess since I'm already a fast healer and with the ointment I guess I healed them overnight. Seems legit to me." It was utter shit coming out his mouth but Menma was an idiot so it would be OK.

The raven officer shakes his head with a smile. "Only you would heal that quickly. Anyway! What's the scoop? Why did you move to this dump? You know you have that huge money heritage you got from when your folks passed away all them years ago."

The blonde shakes his head at his friend. Always so noisy. He turns and opens the frig. He was starving, not to mention dying of thirst. It was getting kinda hot in here. Most be all the excitement. He grabs a grape Fanta and pops the lid. He closes the frig and walks to the counter, sipping on his drink. He opens the cabinets to look for some breakfast/lunch. He pushes some boxes out of the way. Nothing really looked appealing. Hell his drink wasn't tasting as good as it usually does and it was his favorite drink.

_Maybe it's expired? When's the last time I went to the store? _

Naruto sighs and glances back at his uninvited friend. He was poking at the things on the counter such as forks and a glass cat with a look of disgust in his face.

"Menma stop touching things that are not yours. Since your already here and I haven't eaten anything today, why don't we go grab a bite to eat? I'm thinking ramen. You in?" Naruto fans himself slightly with his hand. It was getting hotter in the room.

_Or is it just me? I'm not having another heat wave am I?_

The teen takes another sip from his drink in thought. The heat was going away slightly but he could feel himself start to sweat a little.

"Hey, you OK, Naruto?" Menma walks over and tries to touch the blonde's forehead. Naruto slaps the hand away. He didn't need this guy trying to say he was sick. That would be gawd awful. He'd blow up and drag him to the hospital. It's not like he was dying, right?

"I'm fine Menma. Let me get changed out of these clothes that you drenched and we can head out. Be right back." Naruto turns and head to his room, ripping his shirt off. He was really sweating now. He runs to his bathroom and turns the faucet on. He then proceeds to splash cold water onto his face. It felt so good.

He stares up into the mirror. His face in tinged red, but it was going away though, but he could still feel the heat. He splashes more water on his face before grabbing a towel and patting his face dry. He walks back into his room and grabs a shirt from the floor. It was a black T-shirt with a red swirl on it. He gives it a sniff and deems it wear-able. He quickly throws it on. He stares down to the floor to try and and find a pair of pants. He finds some skinny jeans and puts them on quickly, thanking that he was so skinny they slid on him like butter.

Naruto sighs and glances around his bedroom, looking for a raven haired bastard. No sign of him the bedroom. That was good maybe the bastard finally left. Wouldn't be the first time Menma was able to drive someone out of the place with just his presence. The blonde starts fanning himself with his hand. The heat was going away but it still felt like he was in a baking oven.

_I wonder if I should talk to Sizune about this. She might have the same medicine that one guy had. _

Naruto sighs and walks out of the room noting that Menma was sitting upside down on his couch. His hair was falling from his face, showing the dark scars more. Naruto hated seeing them.

"Umm, Menma? What are you doing?" It unnerved the blonde the way the raven smiled and waved.

"I got bored waiting on you sooo I decided to imagine that I am currently hanging upside down over a lava filled floor. Sounds fun right? Look your in the lava! Annnnddd you died, burning up in the lava."

It was kinda creepy how he felt like he was burning in the lava. More important, he was dealing with a adult sized kid here.

"I thought I was the younger one, not the adult. Come on! Let's go get some ramen, I'm starving."

…

Sasuke smirks as he watches the blonde and his raven look-a-like from across the road, on top of an apartment building. He had a perfect view of the dope's living room. He couldn't hear them though, so he found himself snickering when a water bottle is thrown at a certain blonde's head wondering what had caused that.

_The idiot probably said something stupid again. What a child. A cute one though. _

"So this is where you have been." Sasuke sighs but does not look over at his brother.

Itachi sighs and sits next to his younger brother, following his gaze to a living room with what looked like twins, one being the same blonde Sasuke attacked not long ago. He doesn't say anything and the two sit and watch until the two leave the apartment and walk down to sidewalk toward town.

Itachi glances at his younger brother. The raven is staring after the pair. "Sasuke, why are you doing this? You should just kill him you know. But no, instead you are going to watch him wilt away in his own madness?"

Sasuke glares over at his brother. He didn't need his brother telling him this.

"I know. I'm going to kill him. Just...Not yet."

Itachi could see the trouble in the raven's eyes. "You could always change him into a vampire. I can talk to the counsel and get it arranged an-"

"I refuse to do that. I will never turn someone into our kind. Never. I won't allow it. Naruto is not going to become a vampire. It's just that he's a small casualty for a decent food source. That's all."

"Then why are you stalking him? It hasn't been even a week and you have transferred to his school and stalk his house."

Sasuke sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I don't want my food source to get damaged or stolen."

Itachi sighs and glances away. He couldn't understand what his brother was thinking. That blonde should be just a one time hit then snap his neck and it would be all over. Why is Sasuke letting the poor creature suffer?

_I may need to take things into my own hands before too long. I can't have the counsel putting their nose into this business. Sasuke won't like it, but Naruto is going to have to die sooner than my brother wants him to. _

…

A/N- SOOO yeah how did you like it? Anyone want to kill me yet? SO I wonder what is going to happen?! What does Itachi mean and what's up with Menma? The world may never know...Unless I get Reviews... Then the world might get a hint.


End file.
